The insufferable blonde
by knrute
Summary: Marinette was having the worst day of her life; she wakes up late to her job interview and then somehow all the taxis in the world just disappear except one which is taken, and then just because fate hates her, she is now the assistant of an insufferable blond, who she can't help but run in to. She blush when she remembers the elevator part, maybe it was not too bad. AU
1. Chapter 1

She could do this, she could do this, she chanted her mantra again and again, until the words didn't make any sense she sighed again, why was her life like this? Even a simple job interview was breaking her to pieces. And her pep talks were just making her a nervous wreck. She pulled out her pillow and smacked her face on it, hoping to knock some sense in her head. She tossed the pillow back and laughed an abrupt and relived laugh as she realized the absurdity of the situation, _so I am finally going insane, huh?_ With that last thought in her head she fell asleep.

...

"Argh! What- wha happened?" she cried out groggily as she realized somehow, while sleeping she had fallen off the bed and now her backbone was screaming with pain. She sighed and stood up praying that her pain would just go away and it did, from pure shock and horror.

Marinette never would have imagined that after that whole night of pep talk, she would mess up her job interview, not because of her anxiety, but because she forget to put the alarm AM from PM. 'Wow, she thought 'how bad can a person's luck be?' as she sped or rather flew to the door with supernatural speed, somehow fully dressed in less than ten minutes.

Turns out, she shouldn't have thought about that, because her luck had turned worse. How? You might ask, well somehow, all the taxis in the world had vanished to thin air, and they had chosen this particular day to disappear, hinting that fate really hated her. She grumbled _'why, why is the lord testing me_?' but then, _miraculously_ , a taxi rushed down the street. Relived, she ran after it.

...

Adrien officially hated his luck, really why on earth did his car's tires had to deflate this very day? Now he was stranded in an unknown street. He couldn't even call his friend for help, because he had no signals where he was currently standing and there were no taxis in sight. Desperately he threw his hands towards the sky, hopping for a miracle and as if his pleas were heard, a taxi came down the road, with a figure… chasing it?

 _Anyway,_ he brushed the thought away _I have seen weirder things_. At once, he started waving his hands in front of the taxi, like a madman trying to get the driver's attention. Thankfully the taxi stopped, barely touching his outstretched hand. The window opened, revealing a tired man in his thirties "yes?" he asked "the textile industry, down the corner street. Please hurry up, I am already very late." the man grunted in response and Adrein sat in the back of the car.

Letting out a relived breath, the young man tried to calm his nerves. But alas, the storm wasn't over yet, not completely. A strange girl, knocked out of her wits, completely flustered, opened the door, sat down, all in lightening speed and demanded "hurry up! I don't have much time, start the car. We need to go I'll tell you all the direc-" "I am sorry ma'am, but I got here first" He was desperate. He needed this taxi right now and he was gonna fight for it.

DUDUUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUUUDUDUUUUDUDUDUDUDDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUD

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a very annoyed voice interrupted her. Honestly she had neither time nor energy to argue with any right now but guess desperate times calls for desperate measure, huh? She turned to look at the source of the voice and was stunned to find a tall blond male, starring at her with the most striking green eyes she had ever seen. He looked nice maybe she should talk politely.

"Please, I really need to hurry, if I lose this interview, it is all gonna go down in flames for me."

"Yeah well, that's… bad? But I still got here first." _Wow, forget being nice, this was a war!_ she thinks

"I was the one who saw this taxi first. I was literally chasing this thing" she leaned in to him and pointed her thumb at herself

"look I don't wanna unleash hell on myself on the first day of job, so I'd appreciate if you back off." Without realizing, he closed the gap a little and glared at her.

In turn she poked her finger in his shirt accusingly "You!-" whatever she was going to say got interrupted when the driver honked the car's horn nearly blasting their ear drums.

"WHAT?" They both screamed spontaneously and twisted their necks, glaring at him because clearly, that guy had some nerve, interrupting their glaring contest.

"Listen" he turned to face the two with an angry expression on his face "I've had enough of that bickering. you guys, leave now."

"WHAT?" "No!" marinette was horrified and looked like he was as well.

"Get out. Right now, both of you. OUT"

...

AN: It is my first time writing something light, so its just gonna be a two shot.

and if you haven't realized yet, the weird line breaks signal change of perspective in characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow his days were just getting _better_ and _better._ now he had wasted half of his time and he was still going literally nowhere. Oh lord, just why? Just when he had found a taxi she got him kicked out of it. Speaking of her, she was just like, um, well a fierce fire; she could burn you, really like a lot. And also she was pretty cute.

Shaking his head he decided to have coffee at some café; he was going to be late anyway, then why bother trying to be early? He reached to his pocket to leave some sort of message to his friend but the pocket was….. empty?! Frantic he turned around he must have left it on that taxi.

…

She watched the blond boy casually walk out with a tried frown marring his face as he muttered something inaudible to her. She sighed as she picked her bag up and looked outside for a good second or two; checking for black cats, she wasn't superstitious or anything but she wasn't gonna risk it. She already had enough bad luck for a life time. Speaking of bad luck she stepped outside giving the driver one last parting glare, before she felt something vibrate against her skin in her cherry red bag. She opened it and was astounded to find a phone that was definitely not hers; she pulled out the said phone and was amazed to find the phone wallpaper to be a black cat. Guess she found the black cat she was looking for.

(AN:sorry its super short. i was having exams.)


End file.
